Amusing Thoughts
by MarryMeTopaz
Summary: Mini stories of things that cross through peoples minds that Edward can read.
1. TYLER'S Alice

A/N: This particlar story is a bunch of one-shots. I have been thinking that Edward can read peoples minds. Often, there must be 'intresting' things he overhears. I am going to make each one of these chapters a different scenerio. This chapter takes place during school at Forks High School during Edwards Sophmore year.

DISCLAIMER: Everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

EPOV

"This semester we are entering the body systems unit." Ms. Garth exclaimed to the whole class. How many times will I have to learn about something that will never apply to me? I do not digest food. My heart does not beat. I will never die from a heart attack, and stroke, or, frankly, anything.

_I wonder if Alice would dump Jasper for me. I am twice the man Jasper would ever be. How could Alice not love me? _

I chuckled inwardly at the thoughts that radiated from Tyler. Jasper could snap him in two and Tyler was twice the man Japser was? I glanced at him, only to see him staring across the room at Alice.

_She is so hot. We would be the talk of the school. We would be the perfect couple. Everyone would be jealous of us. I could ask her to the dance, but first, what to do with Jasper. His locker is at the back of the school. I will go and talk some sense into him after school. After he gets a piece of me, lets see what he thinks about being with _**my **_Alice._

Tyler beating up Jasper. The mere thought made me laugh. Jasper, unlike Tyler, was made like marble, was unhumanly strong, and could make him feel as weak as possible. I tuned into Alices thoughts to see if she knew what was happening.

_Haha. -flashes back to vision- Jasper stuffed all his books into his bookbag and turned corner to face Tyler. Tyler had the most serious face on. 'Jasper we need to have a man to man talk.' Amused Jasper nodded and radiated off waves of nervousness to mess with Tyler. 'I ummm... Alice... You...' Jasper shook his head and walked away down the hallway and met Alice putting his hand around her waist. -end of flashback- THATS MY JASPER!!!_

I guess Jasper was more manly than Tyler, or at least more vampire-y.

A/N: I know this is really short and isnt that good. If you want me to make another chapter with a different story just review telling me so!!!


	2. TYLER'S Ruined Date

A/N: Alright, Alright, here is another one!!! This takes place in Edwards Junior year. Edward was taking Bella to the dance and he receives the call from Charlie.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Stephenie Meyer does.

EPOV

_ring ring ring_

"Hello, Charlie" I sighed. This phone call could ruin my secret plan to send Bella to the dance. "Charlie?"

_Bella commiting to two guys is not smart. Personally, I think she would be better off with Tyler._

I grinned. Charlie said that Tyler was waiting there for Bella for their 'date'.

"Your kidding!" I heard Bella from beside me but I ignored her. "Why don't you let me talk to him?"

The phone was handed between Charlie to Tyler. "Hello, Tyler, this is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight." I added a threatening tone to enhance the effect. "To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I am sorry about you evening." I added the tag to try and cause Bella to be a little less angry.

_Why that &$#. He has no right to speak for Bella. Bella has a mind of her own. She doesn't need that $&#! $# to be talking for her she is perfectly capable. I had a #&&# date with Bella. He has no right to $#$ cut in and steal my date with Bella! I will &$& teach him his &#( lesson personally!!!! _

I shook my head at the confidence in Tyler's thoughts.

A/ N: Wow. I am picking on Tyler alot... aww well!! Be sure to send me a review!!!! I hope you liked it!!!


	3. Super Bowl

A/N: Here is another one. These short stories are surprisingly easy to write. This one takes place at the Cullen house during the Super bowl game in 2007.

EPOV

"Come on Bella! You need to experience the whole human experience. The super bowl would be under that category," I insisted to my love.

"Edward, I do not want to. Can't we just got to the meadow or something?" She pouted. I have the hardest time saying no to her. I have to hold strong though. If I don't with the little things, I won't hold strong when it comes to my never ending thirst for her sweet blood.

"Bella, we are going to go. Alice has spent a long time on fixing up a super bowl party and from what I have heard Jasper and Emmett have a bet going," I said irresistibly. I could hear her heart beat quicken as I lent in to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Bella, do it for me."

"OK," She sighed, giving in. I nodded and continued on my way down the narrow wooded road that lead to my home. I parked in front of the white steps and flew to side side Bella sat and opened the door. We walked up the steps one by one holding hands. I held on as carefully as possible with still enough hold to grab her during one of her clumsy moments.

Just as I was about to open the door, it opened to reveal Alice. "Bella! I knew you would give in! Come on its almost time for kick off." She grabbed Bella out of my hand and rushed her off to the living room. I followed swiftly after them and sat down next to Bella on the love seat. Alice rushed out of the room and came back with snacks filling her arms. they varied from Nutty Bars to Frito's. "What do you want to start off with Bella?!"

"I am not hungry."

"Bella," I whispered in her ear. "They are vampires remember. They can hear your stomach."

"Alright. Alice, can I just have a small bag of Frito's?" She held her hand out and Alice handed her the biggest bag she could find.

"Is that enough for you Bells?" Emmett chuckled. Bella looked down not replying and I gave Emmett a simple glare.

"Emmett, how much was our bet for?" Jasper intervened not enjoying the tenseness that filled the room. Emmett glanced at Bella speculatively.

_Who ever loses has to hit on the others chosen character. Should I really say that in front of Bella because my chosen person for Jasper was-_

"EMMETT!!!" I yelled. He has got to be kidding me.

A/N: I know this is short... but oh well I thought it was good that I added a little more detail! I hoped you liked it. REVIEW!!!


End file.
